


When I Think About You -- Crave

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x05, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Kurts Gedanken während der Roxy Music-Szene  und Blaines Gedanken am Tag danach, aber noch VOR 'Scandals'Szenen aus 3x05 'The First Time' / Love Side Story'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/gifts).
  * A translation of [When I Think About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789436) by [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright). 
  * A translation of [Crave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909982) by [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright). 



> Im ersten Teil der Episode wird sehr deutlich, dass Blaine – und vor allem auch Kurt – sich mehr und mehr vorstellen können, ihre Beziehung auf ein ganz neues Level zu heben und vorsichtig die Lage sondieren, um herauszufinden, ob der andere auf derselben Wellenlänge ist.

 

 

Kurt wird plötzlich bewusst, dass sein Freund etwas sagt und dass er ihm womöglich zuhören sollte. Denn Kurt liebt Blaine auch als Person, und was Blaine denkt und sagt, ist ihm wichtig.

Aber es ist irgendwie schwer, die englische Sprache zu verstehen, wenn Blaine diesen ekstatischen Blick drauf hat und in _diesen Hosen_ in seinem Zimmer herumtanzt.

Wahrscheinlich hätte jede beliebige Hose diesen Effekt auf Kurt. Aber es ist nunmal ausgerechnet diese, die Blaine trägt, während er genau in Kurts Augenhöhe die Hüften schwingt. Ungefähr eineinhalb Meter entfernt, aber trotzdem in Augenhöhe. Und ja – Kurt war es, der sich bäuchlings auf Blaines Bett ausgestreckt hat, damit Blaines Hüften in Augenhöhe _wären_ , aber trotzdem – das alles ist so unfair.

"Findest du mich langweilig?" fragt Kurt plötzlich.

"Spinnst du?" Blaine lacht übers ganze Gesicht, seine Augenbrauen – verdammt, diese lächerlichen, heißen, Raupen-Augenbrauen – heben sich und er kräuselt die Lippen und tanzt einfach weiter. "Du bist der super interessanteste Junge in ganz Ohio."

Ja, wenn Kurt weiterhin zusammenhängende Sätze herausbringen will, dann sind seine Augen besser _nicht_ auf gleicher Höhe mit Blaines Hüften. Er setzt sich aufrecht hin und kreuzt die Beine, um seine Wahnsinns-Erektion zu verbergen. "Ich meine, ähm, sexuell. Wir sind ja eher vorsichtig, geben unseren Händen noch kein Visum für die Reise südlich des Äquators."

"Oh, hatten wir das nicht beide so gewollt?"

"Ja schon", sagt Kurt. _HaTTen. Vergangenheit. Kapiert?_ "Aber hast du nicht auch mal das Bedürfnis, uns die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und die Sau raus zu lassen?" _Zum Beispiel genau jetzt und hier? Denn genau jetzt wäre super. Du könntest einfach auf meinem Schoß weitertanzen._

"Ähm, ja. Aber dazu wurde die Masturbation erfunden."

Und verdammt, das Bild, das vor Kurts geistigem Auge erscheint – Blaine, wie er auf seinem Bett liegt, unbekleidet, die Ekstase in seinem Blick zehnmal größer, als wenn er zu Roxy Music tanzt, mit seinen Händen südlich des Äquators unterwegs – ist absolut unwillkommen und gleichzeitig absolut der Hammer. "Es ist so heiß hier", sagt Kurt. "Würdest du ein Fenster öffnen?"

"Hey, ich mein's ernst", antwortet Blaine, als würde Kurt es nicht auch ernst meinen. Aber er hört auf zu tanzen und klettert aufs Bett, um sich neben Kurt hinzuknien. "Wir sind jung und noch in der HighSchool und, ja, wir haben Bedürfnisse, aber – ich will dass, was immer wir auch tun, es dir dabei gut geht. Denn dann geht's mir auch gut." Blaine streicht Kurt über den Rücken – nur ganz kurz und züchtig, und doch schießt es wie ein Stromschlag Kurts Wirbelsäule entlang. Kurt hat viel Zeit damit verbracht, sich zu fragen, ob diese elektrische Spannung, die er in Blaines Nähe immer spürt, Liebe ist oder Lust – aber in letzter Zeit hat er die Erkenntnis gewonnen, dass es mit Blaine ein und dasselbe ist.

"Und übrigens", fährt Blaine fort, "dir alle Klamotten runterzureißen ist ganz schön viel verlangt."

"Weil ich so viel anhabe?"

"Weil du so viel anhast." Blaine beugt sich vor und gibt Kurt einen kurzen aber leidenschaftlichen Schmatz auf den Mund. Es ist angenehm und schön und verwirrend für Kurt, dass es so perfekt ist und gleichzeitig doch nicht genug.

"Also", sagt Kurt, senkt den Blick und malt mit dem Zeigefinger unsichtbare Linien auf die Bettdecke. "Woran denkst du, wenn du – " Kurt muss schlucken und er spürt, wie ihm die Röte vom Hals hoch in die Wangen steigt. Er zwingt sich, Blaine in die Augen zu sehen, " – masturbierst?" Er haucht das Wort ganz heiser und an der Art, wie Blaine lächelt und seine Ohren ganz rot werden, erkennt er, dass es entweder extrem sexy war, oder extrem unerwartet. Kurt hofft sehr, dass es ein wenig von beidem war.

"Ähm", Blaine blickt nervös zur Seite, dann wieder auf Kurt. "An dich."

Kurt nimmt Blaines Hand in seine. "An was von mir?"

"Alles."

Kurt hebt eine Augenbraue. "Alles?"

"Alles, was ich von dir kenne. Der Rest ist irgendwie – verschwommen."

"Und was kennst du von mir?"

"Dein Gesicht." Blaine streicht mit den Fingern seiner freien Hand an Kurts Kinn entlang. "Am besten kenne ich dein Gesicht. Du hast keine Ahnung, was du mir alleine mit diesen Augenbrauen antun kannst."

Kurt spürt wie seine Augenbrauen sich unwillkürlich noch stärker fragend hochziehen und er sieht die Anspannung aus Blaines Gesicht weichen. Blaine beugt sich erneut vor, um Kurt zu küssen und dieses Mal ist es weniger unschuldig. Blaine saugt sanft an Kurts Unterlippe und Kurt ist ziemlich sicher, dass Blaine gern noch mehr tun würde. Aber er legt Blaine eine Hand auf die Brust und schiebt ihn sanft von sich.

"Das gefällt mir", sagt Kurt. "Aber mir hat auch unsere Unterhaltung gefallen." Blaine sieht ein wenig verwirrt aus, aber sein Lächeln ist noch viel breiter als vorhin beim Tanzen. Dann ist das Lied zu Ende und es ist still im Zimmer. "Sag mir, was noch."

Blaine streicht mit den Fingern Kurts Arm entlang, von der Schulter bis zum Handgelenk. "Deine Arme. Ich habe diesen Sommer ganz viel davon zu sehen bekommen. Ich denke an die feinen Härchen auf deinem Unterarm und wie du nach Luft schnappst, wenn ich nur ganz leicht mit der Hand darüber streichele."

Nur Blaine zuzuhören, lässt Kurt bereits nach Luft schnappen.

"Und als wir auf dem Spielplatz herumgealbert haben und du an dem Hangelgerüst geschaukelt hast, da konnte ich so ziemlich jeden Muskel an deinen Armen sehen." Blaine beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. "Du bist so stark, Kurt. Das törnt mich wirklich an."

Kurt kann nicht anders – er will alles wissen, aber er will auch alles _fühlen_. Er nimmt Blaine an den Schultern und stößt ihn nach hinten aufs Bett, hält ihn fest, während er den Kragen von Blaines Shirt nach unten zieht, den Mund auf sein Schlüsselbein presst und fest zu saugen beginnt. Irgendwann wird er auch an anderen Teilen von Blaine saugen wollen, aber das hier reicht ihm vorerst.

"Und wenn du mich in den Arm nimmst, Kurt, mich festhältst und, verdammt, was du da gerade mit deinem Mund machst." Blaine stöhnt auf und Kurt spürt es in seiner Brust vibrieren. Er öffnet den Mund noch weiter, um mehr von Blaines Haut zu schmecken. Die Hauptmahlzeit muss noch warten. Kurt _kann_ warten. Aber trotzdem braucht er jetzt einen Vorgeschmack – süß und frisch und ein klein bisschen salzig und ganz viel _Blaine_ – zur Überbrückung.

Kurt hält inne, lässt seine Wange auf Blaines Brust ruhen und blickt hoch zu diesem Fleck an Blaines Kehle, den er heute Morgen beim Rasieren anscheinend übersehen hat. Die Stoppeln sind dort etwas länger und Kurt streicht mit dem Finger darüber und genießt das leichte Kratzen.

Blaine hebt den Kopf und sieht Kurt strahlend an. Kurt bewahrt diesen Anblick fest in seiner Erinnerung. Wenn er heute Abend nachhause kommt und seine Tür hinter sich zumacht, wird er darauf zurückkommen, sich damit verweilen, darin schwelgen.

"Was noch?", flüstert Kurt.

Blaine zieht Kurt zu sich hoch, so dass sie Brust an Brust liegen und es ist so _perfekt_. Kurt kann die winzigen goldenen Punkte in Blaines Iris sehen, er spürt wie seine Brust sich hebt und senkt und er spürt Blaines Härte an seinem Becken und den Druck von Blaines Schenkel an seiner eigenen Erektion. Kurts Haut prickelt von seinem Kopf bis hinunter zu den Füßen.

"Das hier", sagt Blaine. "Wenn du mit deinem ganzen Gewicht auf mir liegst." Blaine legt eine Hand in Kurts Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich her, und in diesem Kuss ist weder züchtige Zurückhaltung noch Zögern zu spüren. Kurt hat das Gefühl, als wolle Blaine ihn verschlingen und es würde ihm sogar gefallen.

Kurt schiebt seine Hände unter Blaines Rücken. Die Hitze seines Körpers fühlt sich wunderbar an und er möchte noch mehr davon spüren, obwohl sie sich fast schon so nah sind, wie zwei Menschen sich nur sein können. Kurt rollt sie beide auf die Seite, ohne sich von Blaines Lippen zu lösen, seiner Zunge, und – nein, _das_ wird er heute noch nicht tun, wo er sich doch gerade erst klar darüber geworden ist, dass es _das_ ist, was er will. Aber wenn seine Hände noch nicht nach Südamerika wandern können, dann ist er ziemlich sicher, dass Australien okay ist. Er lässt seine Hand von Blaines Rücken hinab über seinen Hintern gleiten – oh mein Gott, ich berühre _Blaine-Fucking-Warblers-Hintern –_ und er ist so rund und fest und warm wie ein verdammter Laib Brot, bevor man ihn in den Ofen schiebt, aber _sexy_ und ein _Teil von Blaine_. Blaine stöhnt an Kurts Mund und Kurt drückt ein bisschen fester zu. Er muss all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um ihn nicht zu kneten wie einen Hefeteig.

Blaine löst sich von Kurts Lippen, aber flüstert ganz nah an seinem Mund. "Und das, Kurt", sagt er keuchend. "Daran denke ich auch. Deine Hände, genau dort."

"Hmmmmm", murmelt Kurt. "Ich dachte, du denkst an das, was du von mir _kennst_. Das habe ich noch nie vorher gemacht." Kurt streicht mit den Fingerspitzen an der Mittelnaht von Blaines Hose entlang und hält erst inne, als er die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels erreicht hat. Dort malt er dann unablässig kleine Kreise.

"Oh", keucht Blaine. "Vielleicht habe ich meine Fantasie ein bisschen schweifen lassen."

"Deine Fantasie gefällt mir." Kurt küsst Blaine noch einmal und lässt eine Hand dort auf der Hosennaht ruhen, während die andere sich in Blaines T-Shirt krallt.

"Oh, Kurt. Kurtkurtkurtkurt." Blaine drängt sich Kurt verzweifelt entgegen und _heilige Scheiße, Blaines Hände liegen auf Kurts Hintern und, verdammt, elektrischer Strom_ und Blaine greift in Kurts Haar und zieht ihn näher und näher an sich heran und _vielleicht sollten wir heute Abend doch schon nach Südamerika gehen_ und –

"W – warte", stammelt Blaine und geht mit seinen Hüften auf Abstand. Es sind wahrscheinlich nur fünf Zentimeter, aber für Kurt fühlt es sich an, als läge der gesamte Pazifische Ozean zwischen ihnen. _Okay, salzige, feucht-warme Metaphern sind im Moment wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee._

"Tut mir leid, Blaine. Ich wollte dich nicht drängen. Ich hab nur – Ja, wir sollten aufhören."

"Nein, du hast mich zu nichts gedrängt", antwortet Blaine und Kurt ist froh, dass das Licht in Blaines Zimmer an ist, denn so kann er Blaines Augen sehen und es ist, als ob sie die Farbe wechseln von messing über bronze bis hin zu einem graugrün. Aber Kurt weiß natürlich, dass sie nicht die Farbe ändern. Er kann nur so viel mehr erkennen, es viel genauer erkennen, je öfter er Blaine ansieht.

"Kurt." Blaine streicht Kurt übers Haar und glättet das Durcheinander, das er angerichtet hat. "Ich will nur nicht mittendrin aufhören müssen und du musst in ungefähr 20 Minuten gehen. Und es würde mir das Herz brechen, dich gehen zu sehen." Und Blaine steigen Tränen in die Augen und Kurt liebt das an ihm – dass er genauso nah am Wasser gebaut hat wie Kurt. Kurt fühlt sich dann so geliebt und nicht mehr alleine.

"Kurt, du weißt genau, dass es mir sowieso jedesmal fast das Herz bricht, wenn du gehen musst. Es ist, als würde ein kleines Stück von mir heraus gerissen. Und wenn ich _so_ mit dir zusammen wäre und du dann einfach gehen würdest – das würde mich zerstören."

"Blaine – ", setzt Kurt an, aber dann wird ihm klar, dass er darauf nichts weiter sagen kann. Er legt eine Hand an Blaines Wange und küsst ihn sanft und unschuldig. _Elektrischer Strom_. "Ich liebe dich."

Die Punkte in Blaines Iris beginnen zu funkeln. "Ich liebe dich auch", sagt er.

"Jeden Abend, wenn ich ins Bett gehe, denke ich, dass es nicht möglich ist, dich noch mehr zu lieben. Und dann am nächsten Tag stelle ich fest, dass ich es doch kann. Immer wieder."

Blaine lächelt und nimmt Kurts Hand in seine. Sie halten die Hände zwischen sich vor der Brust wie in einem Gebet. Und so bleiben sie – schwelgen in ihrem Anblick – bis Kurt gehen muss.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~einen Tag später~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seit gestern Abend hat das Sehnen in Blaines Körper ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Er ist so daran gewöhnt, sich zurückzuhalten, geduldig zu sein, auf Kurts _'okay'_ zu warten. Er ist so daran gewöhnt, sein Begehren in Schach zu halten, sein Herzrasen zu ignorieren, wenn Kurt in Glee ihre Hände ineinander verschränkt, das Ziehen im Bauch, wenn Kurt ihn fragend ansieht, die Art wie sein Körper in Flammen steht, wenn er Kurt den Flur entlang laufen sieht mit diesem stolzen ich-weiß-alles, du-kannst-mir-nichts-tun Schritt.

Nur dass Kurt Blaine gesagt hat, dass er es nicht mehr ignorieren muss. Kurt hat Blaine ziemlich deutlich _gezeigt_ , dass er es nicht mehr ignorieren muss. _Aber hast du nicht auch mal das Bedürfnis, uns die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen und die Sau raus zu lassen?_ hat Kurt gesagt. Das unausgesprochene _Ich nämlich schon_ deutlich an seinem Schmollmund zu erkennen und der Art, wie seine Augen Blaines, ähm, Hüften durchs Zimmer gefolgt sind.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Blaine ruhig und cool reagiert, wie es von einem Gentleman erwartet wird. Er hatte die Worte, die Blicke und das dahinter verborgene Begehren nicht an sich heran gelassen, bis Kurt sich verabschiedet hatte. Und dann hatten sie ihn getroffen wie ein Schlag vor den Kopf und alles hatte sich gedreht und er hatte Sterne gesehen.

Und dennoch – Blaine fürchtet sich – und er zögert und ist unsicher, wo er beginnen soll. Es wäre alles so viel einfacher, wenn Kurt einfach die Führung übernehmen würde, ohne zu fragen, ohne es erst in Worte fassen zu müssen. Worte erleichterten es, die Dinge aufzuschieben und er will es nicht mehr aufschieben. Er will, dass Kurt ihn begierig an die Wand drückt, jetzt gleich, und er will nichts hören von Vernunft.

Sebastian würde das auch nicht wollen.

Okay, das kam jetzt ganz falsch rüber. Blaine will nichts von diesem Sebastian-Typen. Überhaupt nichts. Die Unterhaltung mit ihm an der Dalton war unangenehm und peinlich und erweckte in Blaine ein mulmiges Gefühl, als würde er etwas falsch machen.

Es war unheimlich. Aber irgendwie auch ..... erregend. Sebastian mit seinem _Sex-am-Stiel_ und _Herzensbrecher_ -Gespräch und er hat Blaine quasi mit den Augen ausgezogen. Seine Blicke auf dem Knoten seiner Fliege ruhen lassen, als könne er sie mit seiner Lust alleine lockern. Blaine wünschte sich, dass Kurt gegenüber am Tisch gesessen und ihn so angeschaut hätte.

Blaine weiß nicht, wie er es Kurt erklären soll. Seit 8 Monaten tun sie so, als warte Blaine auf Kurts Einverständnis zu mehr Intimität. Aber es ist nicht Kurts Einverständnis auf das er wartet. Es ist Kurts schonungslose Begierde.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kommentare und / oder Kudos würde ich mich sehr freuen. <3 <3


End file.
